Your Guide
by Thyrsette
Summary: Cet OS  inspiré de la chanson Lili d'Aaron  se situe entre la saison 2 et 3 de Castle, après le départ de l'écrivain. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ;


**Your Guide**

Beckett,

Chaque jour est le même pour toi et pourtant chaque jour est un petit peu différent. Tu as repris la routine de ton quotidien, tu fais tout pour nous apparaître heureuse, toute aussi pleine de vie que lorsqu'il était là pourtant… Pourtant cette lueur de tristesse parle pour toi. Je le vois bien dans tes yeux d'ange. Chaque jour il te manque un peu plus. Chaque jour tu espère un peu moins. Mais je sais que tu veux encore y croire. Chaque jour tu l'imagines passer la porte du bureau ses deux cafés en main. Je vois bien ta déception sur ton visage lorsque c'est Ryan ou moi qui entrons. Chaque jour tu portes un regard un peu plus triste sur la place qu'il occupait. Je sais qu'il te manque, que tu souffres de le savoir avec une autre, que tu étais prête à faire le pas mais tu n'y peux rien. Maintenant ma chère et douce Beckett je te conjure d'avancer.

_Take another walk out of your fake world_  
><em>please put all the drugs out of your hand<em>  
><em>you'll see that you can breathe without no back up,<em>  
><em>some much stuff you got to understand.<em>

Chaque jour que Dieu faisait, il parvenait à te faire sourire, rire. Vous étiez comme complémentaires, vous étiez devenus indispensables l'un à l'autre. Oui, tu as mis du temps à t'en rendre compte mais tu ne pouvais plus te passer de lui, il était ta drogue, la drogue qui te permettait d'aller au travail en sachant que, malgré l'horreur de notre boulot, tu y trouverais du plaisir. Mais maintenant il n'est plus là. Il te manque comme on est en manque de sa dose. Mais tu n'as pas le choix, tu te dois de t'en guérir, de sortir de tes rêveries où tu espères son retour et même ses excuses. Quand je te vois si mal petite Kate si fragile, j'aimerais tellement t'aider à l'oublier, te faire comprendre que ne pas l'oublier est une voie sans issue.

_For every step in any walk_  
><em>any town of any thought<em>  
><em>I'll be your guide.<em>

_For every street of any scene_  
><em>any place you've never been<em>  
><em>I'll be your guide<em>

Oui, je voudrais te voir avancer. Je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi. Tu n'as qu'à me tendre la main, sache que je la saisirai. Je n'aime pas cette position, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Oui, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne le veux pas. Alors écoute-moi, ressaisis-toi. Relève-toi je te soutiendrai. Avance, je te guiderai, pour chaque pas dans ce monde cruel, je serai là, je serai à tes côtés.

_You know there's still a place for people like us_  
><em>the same blood runs in every hand<em>  
><em>you see it's not the wings that makes the angel<em>  
><em>just have to move the bats out of your head.<em>

Même sans lui, tu vaux quelque chose. Tu n'as pas besoin de cet homme pour t'affirmer. Je suis même sûr que tu peux trouver ailleurs ce qu'il t'apportait. Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps. Et je ne te demande pas d'y parvenir maintenant. Mais au moins redresse la tête, sèche tes larmes, il y a encore de quoi te rendre heureuse dans ce monde. Tu es magnifique, même quand tu es triste, mais le sourire rayonnant et l'étincelle de joie te vont beaucoup mieux que le sourire crispé et les perles de tristesse qui t'habitent depuis son départ.

_Easy as a kiss we'll find an answer_  
><em>put all your fears back in the shade<em>  
><em>don't become a ghost without no color<em>  
><em>cose you're the best paint life ever made.<em>

Plus j'écris et plus je me demande si ce n'est pas te demander la Lune que de te prier de l'oublier. Petite Kate déchue de ses ailes d'ange lorsqu'il est parti, si tu ne peux l'oublier au moins éloigne de toi les larmes qui rongent ton si beau visage. Il ne mérite pas que tu t'épanches tant pour lui. Ne deviens pas fade alors que tu es une femme magnifique pleine de qualités. Tu n'es pas seule, tes amis seront toujours là pour toi, moi le premier. Même avec cette plaie tu peux mettre des couleurs dans ta vie, tout n'est pas gris. Avec le temps elle finira par cicatriser même si c'est douloureux. Et puis qui sait… Peut-être n'as-tu pas tord d'espérer ? Mais ne te laisse pas dépérir car tu es l'une des personnes les plus merveilleuses qui soient. Tu mérites le bonheur alors n'arrête pas de le chercher. Je suis sûr qu'il finira par venir à toi.

Esposito


End file.
